The Yu Yu Scouts
by Crystal Roses
Summary: The cast of Yu Yu Hakusho are the sailor scouts in this hilarious story! Please RR!
1. Intro

A/N: Hi. I'm Crystal. I wrote this story. But Twilight Spells gave me lots of ideas. Yup. ^^ Anyway, I don't own ANYTHING in this story. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or even the idea of the cast as Sailor Scouts. I got that idea from the story Kmart from hell. It's really funny, go read it after you read this one! Well. I DO own me (Crystal.) And I kind of own Twilight. She's my lackie. ^^  
  
---  
  
Crystal: Hey Twilight. Guess what?  
  
Twilight Spells: What?!?!  
  
Crystal: I'm bored.  
  
Twilight: Oh.  
  
Crystal: Wanna go torture the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho?  
  
Twilight: YEAH!!  
  
---  
  
Crystal: (Steals the scripts to Yu Yu Hakusho and Sailor Moon.) Now we shall rewrite it. Our own way.  
  
Twilight: (Steals pen.)  
  
Crystal: Fine. O-O You can write first.  
  
Twilight: Yay. (Begins to write.)  
  
Crystal: (Stands over Twilight's shoulder and shouts every idea that comes to mind.)  
  
Twilight: SHUT UP!  
  
Crystal: 'Kay. o-o  
  
---  
  
Hiei: (Sitting on his bed.) Hn.  
  
Crystal/Twilight: (Appear.)  
  
Hiei: WHAT THE HE-?!?!  
  
Crystal: (Smacks Hiei.) We hafta keep this rated PG, baka!  
  
Hiei: Baka ningen!  
  
Crystal: Yeah, well, I'm writing this story, so watch it!  
  
Twilight: (Clears throat and looks evil.)  
  
Crystal: o-o I mean...TWILIGHT'S writing it...  
  
Twilight: That's right. MUHAHAHA!  
  
Crystal/Hiei: O_O  
  
Twilight: (Cough.)  
  
Hiei: Hn. Bakas.  
  
Twilight: (Glomps Hiei.)  
  
Hiei: WHAT THE HE-?!?!  
  
Crystal: (Smacks Hiei.) Anyway. What we were here for. (Drops a big pink brooch with a moon on Hiei's lap.) Put it on.  
  
Hiei: It's ugly.  
  
Twilight: PUT IT ON!!!!  
  
Hiei: -.-;; Fine. (Puts it on.)  
  
Crystal: And for the next part. (Miroku appears.) She's your guardian cat.  
  
Hiei: NOT THE WHINY BIRD!!  
  
Twilight: (Glare.)  
  
Hiei: But...it's not a cat.  
  
Crystal: Oh well. Get over it.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Crystal/Clair: (Disappear.)  
  
Miroku: Guess what? (Giggles.) You're a Sailor Scout.  
  
Hiei: (Grabs katana.)  
  
Miroku: O-O Meep! (Hides.) 


	2. Episode 1: Sailor Hiei

Theme song: Fighting demons by the moonlight! Winning fangirls by daylight! Never running from a gory fight! He is the one named Sailor Hiei!  
  
He will always turn his back on his friends! He is sorta there to defend! He is the one on whom we can't depend! He is the one named Sailor...  
  
...Sailor Yusuke! ...Sailor Koenma! ...Sailor Kuwabara! ...Sailor Suzaku!  
  
With secret powers not-so new to him! He is the one named Sailor Hiei!  
  
Fighting demons by the moonlight! Winning fangirls by daylight! Never running from a gory fight! He is the one named Sailor Hiei! He is the one named Sailor Hiei!  
  
He is the one...Sailor Hiei!  
  
---  
  
Hiei: (Walking home from school.) Hn. Baka teacher. WHAT NERVE DOES HE HAVE GIVING ME A B?!?! (Crumples up test and throws it behind him.)  
  
Kurama: (Is hit on the head with it.) Erm. Ow?  
  
Hiei: Watch where you are going. Baka!  
  
Kurama: I don't believe this incident was my fault...  
  
Hiei: Hn. Baka.  
  
Kurama: You've already established that I'm a baka.  
  
Hiei: O_O  
  
Kurama: O_O  
  
Hiei: I hate you.  
  
Kurama: Black-haired guy.  
  
Hiei: So what? Baka. You're just jealous. (Runs away through the trees like he always does. Suddenly comes back.) Out of curiosity, are you male or female?  
  
Kurama: Erg. O-O  
  
Hiei: I see. (Runs away again.)  
  
---  
  
Hiei: (Walks into his room. Sees Miroku.) NOT THAT GOD DA--  
  
Crystal: (Coughs.)  
  
Hiei: --RN BIRD AGAIN! (Double take.) Since when were you in my room?  
  
Crystal: Since I wrote this story.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Twilight: Merf.  
  
Hiei: Quit stalking me.  
  
Twilight/Crystal: EW!!!!  
  
Hiei: It's true.  
  
Crystal: (Shrugs.) Maybe, but I'm still writing the story.  
  
Miroku: (Giggles.) You have to save the world now! (Giggles.) Do you have you're brooch with you, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Twilight: (Pins it to Hiei's forehead.) Yeah, he does.  
  
Miroku: (Giggles.) Now you have to say, "Hiei Prism Power!" (Giggles.) Oh, this is such fun! ^^  
  
Hiei: NO!  
  
Twilight: YES!  
  
Hiei: FINE!  
  
Twilight: GOOD!  
  
Hiei: Can I kill the bird?  
  
Twilight: I'll take care of that later.  
  
Hiei: Fine. (Annoyed sigh. Unenthusiastically.) Hiei prism power...(Transforms. Is wearing Sailor Moon's fuku, his headband now has a cresent moon on it, and his katana turned into a magic scepter. A PINK magic scepter. With lotsa rhinestones. xD)  
  
Twilight/Crystal: (Rolling on the floor laughing.)  
  
Sailor Hiei: Now I'll use my newfound powers to kill you two. And the bird.  
  
Miroku: O-O Meep! (Hides.)  
  
Crystal: HEY! You can't do that! I wrote the story!  
  
Sailor Hiei: Aw, sh--  
  
Crystal: (Warning growl.)  
  
Sailor Hiei: --oot! O-O 


	3. Episode 2: The Tactics of Kurama Mask

Theme song: Fighting demons by the moonlight! Winning fangirls by daylight! Never running from a gory fight! He is the one named Sailor Hiei!  
  
He will always turn his back on his friends! He is sorta there to defend! He is the one on whom we can't depend! He is the one named Sailor...  
  
...Sailor Yusuke! ...Sailor Koenma! ...Sailor Kuwabara! ...Sailor Suzaku!  
  
With secret powers not-so new to him! He is the one named Sailor Hiei!  
  
Fighting demons by the moonlight! Winning fangirls by daylight! Never running from a gory fight! He is the one named Sailor Hiei! He is the one named Sailor Hiei!  
  
He is the one...Sailor Hiei!  
  
---  
  
Sailor Hiei: This is stupid.  
  
Crystal: It's not MY fault the villains are lazy.  
  
Sailor Hiei: (Sits on the remote.)  
  
TV: Someone is attacking innocent people for their life energy. We need a superhero to save them. Too bad there's no such thing! Oh well. Guess we'll all just die then!  
  
Miroku: (Giggles.) Oh, Hiei, go! Go! (Giggles.)  
  
Crystal: Yeah!  
  
Twilight: (With a knife.) YEAH!!  
  
Sailor Hiei: Hn. Fine. (Teleports.)  
  
Rando: Bwahaha! How does it feel to have your energy sucked right from your body?  
  
Victim: Pain...ful...  
  
Rando: GOOD! BWAHAHA!  
  
Crystal: Oh god. It's the pain-killer.  
  
Sailor Hiei: Hn. Do I really have to fight a weakling like him?  
  
Twilight/Crystal: YEAH!!  
  
Sailor Hiei: Fine. (Is about to kill Rando.)  
  
Kurama Mask: (Throws a rose at the ground.) Stop!  
  
Crystal: What charisma...-.-  
  
Sailor Hiei: Wow. He looks just like Kurama wearing a mask. Now who the he--  
  
Crystal: -.- Grr...  
  
Sailor Hiei: --ck could he be?  
  
Twilight/Crystal: -.-;;  
  
Kurama Mask: It is a terrible thing to steal people's energy! You should have more respect...(Talks for two hours straight.) And I am here to stop you, and help protect Sailor Hiei!  
  
Rando: (Returned everyone's energy and left and hour ago to get away from Kurama Mask. FAR, FAR away.)  
  
Sailor Hiei: I didn't need you to protect me. Baka.  
  
Kurama Mask: Well, I did scare him away, didn't I?  
  
Sailor Hiei: Hn. I'm not sure if "scared him away" is the best way to put it.  
  
Kurama Mask: Very well then...Sailor Hiei. (Disappears.)  
  
Sailor Hiei: (Demorphs.) Finally. Out of that ridiculous costume. BUT DA--  
  
Crystal: AHEM!  
  
Hiei: --RN IT I STILL GOT THIS UGLY BROOCH!!  
  
Twilight: MUHAHAHA!  
  
Crystal: I see dead people. Actually, they're only KOed. But close enough! ^^  
  
Hiei/Twilight: -.-;; 


	4. Episode 3: The Hotness of Hyde

Twilight/Crystal: (Listening to the radio. Suddenly, the station turns into this gushy loveline thing.)  
  
Crystal: What the he--?  
  
Hiei: Hn. You should really learn to play by your own rules.  
  
Crystal: I was going to say "heck," BAKA!  
  
Twilight: TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!!!  
  
Crystal: Waitaminute. Doesn't that guy on the radio sound familiar?  
  
Mysterious Radio Guy: Remember to call in, and we suck every last particle of your ener—I mean, set you up with a really hot date! ^^ Bwahaha!  
  
Twilight/Crystal/Hiei: Nah.  
  
Random Caller: Um, sir? My fiancé just collapsed cause he called y-- WAITAMINUTE! WHY WAS HE CALLING A DATING LINE? (Distinct slapping noise is heard.)  
  
Mysterious Radio Guy: Uh...I think you're crazy, women! ^^ Next caller!  
  
Miroku: You should go and find out what's going on. (Giggles.) After all, you ARE Sailor--  
  
Hiei: (Grabs katana.)  
  
Miroku: O-O Meep! (Hides.)  
  
Crystal: Miroku, give him the pen-like thing.  
  
Miroku: (Still hiding.)  
  
Twilight: NOW!!  
  
Miroku: (Drops a pink pen-like thing on Hiei's lap and hides again.)  
  
Crystal: Use it to transform into people. So they don't know who you are. Try it.  
  
Hiei: (Sarcastically.) What are the "magic words" this time?  
  
Crystal: I forgot.  
  
Hiei: -.-;; You're kidding.  
  
Crystal: Nope. So, let's improvise! ^^ Spin around 3 times and say, "Oogly boogly."  
  
Hiei: Never.  
  
Twilight: YES!!  
  
Hiei: I said: "Never."  
  
Twilight: Fine. I guess I'll just have to show everyone THIS photo. (Hands Hiei a photo.)  
  
Hiei: WHAT?!? NO!! Fine. Oo--  
  
Crystal: First, we must know what you should transform into.  
  
Sherry: HYDE!  
  
Crystal: Oh god.  
  
Sherry: HYDE. IS. HOT!  
  
Twilight: WHO IS HYDE???  
  
Sherry: Only the hottest singer ever.  
  
Crystal: Actually, that's not a bad idea. Turn into Hyde before he died his hair blonde. Cause he looks really ugly with blonde hair.  
  
Sherry: (Glare.) But, yeah. Turn into Hyde! EVERYONE LOVES HYDE!  
  
Twilight: WHO IS HYDE???  
  
Hiei: Oogly...boogly. (Thinking: "Grr. This sucks.")  
  
Sherry: YAY!  
  
Crystal: (Shoves Sherry into a box.)  
  
Sherry: (Muffled.) MMPH!  
  
"Hyde": (Becomes a couple feet taller, has pretty eyes, and his hair is a LOT flatter.) Hn. (Teleports to radio station.)  
  
---  
  
"Hyde": (Is surrounded by more fangirls than usual.)  
  
Rando: If you want a date with the really hot singer, Hyde, CALL NOW!  
  
Everyone listening to the radio: Er...who?  
  
"Hyde": Hiei prism power. (Transforms.)  
  
Rando: MEEP! (Is scared to fight so sends out a lackie-minion instead.)  
  
Sailor Hiei: (Is about to kill it.)  
  
Kurama Mask: (Throws a rose.)  
  
Sailor Hiei: Not you again.  
  
Kurama Mask: Alright, Sailor Hiei. I will allow you have the honor of attacking this time.  
  
Sailor Hiei: (Sarcastically.) Gee, thanks. (Waves magic scepter at lackie- minion. Kills it.)  
  
Kurama Mask: Nice work, Sailor Hiei.  
  
Sailor Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama Mask: (Disappears.)  
  
Sailor Hiei: (Demorphs.)  
  
Sherry: NOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Twilight/Crystal/Hiei: What???  
  
Sherry: HYDE IS GONE!!!!!  
  
Twilight/Crystal/Hiei: -.-;;  
  
---  
  
A/N: Just to make things clear, Sherry is a girl at my school who is obsessed with a Japanese singer named Hyde. Twilight made me add that. o.O 


	5. Episode 4: Proof that School is Evil

A/N: Just to make things clear, this will not be a yaoi fic. I know that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are a couple, but this is MY fanfic, and I have the right to tweak the plot as much as I want!  
  
---  
  
Koenma: (Is sitting doing paperwork.) This is boring. (Chair suddenly falls through the floor.) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
---At Hiei's school---  
  
Koenma: (Randomly lands in Hiei's classroom in his teenaged form.)  
  
Teacher: So THERE'S the transfer student. Why are you late?  
  
Teenaged Koenma: Pardon me...  
  
Teacher: No excuses! Sit down!  
  
Teenaged Koenma: But...  
  
Teacher: (Bares fangs.) NO EXCUSES!!  
  
Teenaged Koenma: O-O (Sits down.)  
  
Hiei: (Whispering.) Why are YOU here?  
  
Teenaged Koenma: I honestly don't know. O-O  
  
Hiei: O-O  
  
Teacher: THAT'S IT! YOU GET DETENTION FOR TALKING!  
  
Teenaged Koenma: O-O...You can't put me in detention!  
  
Teacher: Can too!  
  
Teenaged Koenma: Cannot!  
  
Teacher: Can too!  
  
Hiei: (Gets up and leaves.)  
  
Teenaged Koenma: (Follows Hiei.)  
  
Teacher: O-O!! YOU CAN'T JUST GET UP AND LEAVE!  
  
Hiei/Teenaged Koenma: (Are already gone.)  
  
Teacher: -.-;;  
  
---Outside the school---  
  
Lackie-minion 2: (Appears.)  
  
Crystal: (Sitting on the roof.) Well, that was a random appearance.  
  
Hiei: -.-;; (Sarcastically.) Great. My two FAVORITE people are here.  
  
Lackie-minion 2: I shall brainwash you!  
  
Teenaged Koenma: (The Jr. symbol on his forehead is replaced by some other glowing symbol.)  
  
Crystal: Hey look, it's Sailor Koenma!  
  
Teenaged Koenma: x.X I want my old symbol back!  
  
Lackie-minion 2: (Attempts to brainwash Koenma.)  
  
Teenaged Koenma: (Is automatically transformed against his own will.) GAH! STOP IT!  
  
Hiei: That's it. I'm going to kill it with my katana. (Reaches for his katana.) O-O!! WHERE IS IT?!?!  
  
Miroku: (Is floating next to Crystal, holding his katana. Giggles.)  
  
Hiei: -.-;; I'm going to kill you after this. Hiei Prism Power. (Transforms.)  
  
Sailor Koenma: Koenma Pacifer Blast! (Hundreds of pacifiers fly out at the lackie-minion.)  
  
Lackie-Minion 2: Owie! x.X  
  
Kurama Mask: (Throws a really sharp rose at the lackie-minion.)  
  
Sailor Hiei: That's it. Someone else can kill that thing. The bird is mine! (Runs off.)  
  
Crystal: Yeah...Miroku, you better hide.  
  
Miroku: O-O Meep! (Flies far away.)  
  
Kurama Mask/Sailor Koenma: (Kill the lackie-minion using their REALLY odd attacks.)  
  
---Inside the classroom---  
  
Real transfer student: (Walks in.) Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss? :D  
  
Class: O-O  
  
---  
  
A/N: Okay, so that chapter wasn't great. I'm running out of inspiration, so...yeah. o.O Anyway, I'll try to make the next one better. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
